


Stars burn bright at the darkness of the night

by Zeraph



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Backstory, Btw Ryuu is not mine, Character Death, First Post, I'll add more incase I forgot stuff, If it might trigger something I suggest you don't read this, M/M, OC, anyways happy ending tho, but until then I'll make your heart hurt, he's a friend's OC, i think that's all for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeraph/pseuds/Zeraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved, and my love shining in you, will help your dreams come true..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars burn bright at the darkness of the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeowMixer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMixer/gifts), [13lue7ewel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13lue7ewel/gifts).



> First off thank you for clicking this story but I must warn you that this story contains abuse and if it triggers you in anyway I suggest that you stop right here, but if you like a bucket load of angst then welcome aboard my ship of doom and feels. Second this will have a malexmale type of relationship but that wont be coming YET, the characters that will be appearing in this story are all mine unless I say otherwise. Third, its been awhile since I last wrote a story so pardon me for being a little rusty, I promised a certain someone this story so here I am! (HEY JACKIEE!!! :D) Well I guess that settles it for now, I hope you enjoy the story!

"We don't want it! Isn't it your job to take in unwanted children like this one?!" A woman's shrill voice rang throughout the entire building, startling anyone who was unfortunate enough to hear it. The voice came from a small office near the lobby of the small establishment where a woman in her early 20's flailed her arms in anger, pointing to a small, worn up carrier which held a baby. A child no more than a year old was being given away by its own mother, stating that she _'wants nothing to do with it'_ and that the child _'shouldn't have even been born'_

A dainty old lady sat in front of the supposed mother with a calm yet saddened expression while the rather bulky woman beside her sneered at the child in the carrier, _'great, another one...'_ She thought bitterly but didn't say anything. The old lady held up her hand, effectively silencing the mother, "we will take him in our care" she said, and with that the mother stood up, took one last look at her _'mistake'_ and left without a word or care.

The old lady shook her head sadly before rising from her seat and going up to the baby, she held out her arms and was a bit surprised to see the child awake and holding out its arms in response, a clear message that it wants to be held. She placed the baby carefully on her thin yet firm arms and upon closer inspection, _'It'_ was actually a _'he'_

She started humming a song to the little boy, chuckling when he gurgled happily, she turned and faced the window unaware of how her assistant/second in command rolled her eyes before glaring at the little bundle in her mistresses arms.

"I trust you will take care of this child Helen?" The old lady asked without looking away from the window, letting her warm eyes gaze upon the children playing outside of the building. The assistant, which was now known as Helen, glared harder at the child, hoping that it would catch fire or something. "You have my word mistress" she said as she quickly schooled her facial expression into a warm one, the old lady smiled as she gently placed the child on her assistance's arm. She gave the child a kiss on the forehead before momentarily playing with his blond locks "Well, you best be on your way then little one, no worries though, Helen will take good care of you"

Helen bid her mistress farewell, all the while making a show of happily playing with the baby but as soon as the door to the office shut close, she dropped the fake smile and openly sneered at the child making him stop laughing and look at the lady with confused eyes. "Why do I have to take care of another one of you little nitwits" She tightened her grip on the child out of frustration not caring how he whimpered from how painful it was. She stomped through the hallways until she reached the west wing of building, she made her way past a series of doors and children until she arrived in front of a particular door which was a bit worn out than the rest.

She slammed the door open and roughly placed the baby on the small crib on one side of the wall making the blond haired child cry. She scanned the room with a look of disgust as she took in its appearance. Then her eyes fell on the little boy, normally she doesn't mind the children being sent here and unto her care, she even adores a few of the other kids, but this one has caught her in a bad day and the moment she saw **_IT_** she hated the child.

She huffed and walked towards the door, giving the small boy one last glare before she slammed the door closed, not caring as the child cried out in fright. The little one's crying lessened until it was nothing but small whimpers as he gazed around the room fearfully, seeing the nonexistent monsters in the corner and no matter how much he tried to reach out nobody came for him.

_He was alone..._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was short and I probably made tons of mistakes, but I'll do my best for the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading!


End file.
